


My Home

by sakurakjh



Series: The rumors list [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Mid-Canon, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurakjh/pseuds/sakurakjh
Summary: A list of rumors is released and the managers from different companies along with the CEOs gather around to discuss what's best to do.But what about the persons in said rumors? What about Jinyoung and Jaebum relationship? Or Jackson relationship? GOT7 has a lo of things to come through before their tour begins.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the introduction to all and is mostly focused in JJP manager (an OC). The next will come soon and it's the story of JJP.

Haneun was feeling nervous. It didn't matter how many years as a manager she had experienced it always crawled her anxiety being called into a get together of companies.

 

Those actually were once a year in the mid summer to talk about the comebacks to come of their groups. But those were actually held in a friendly enviroment unlike this one that was being held in the JYPE quarters. Standing beside JYP, she kept taping her fingers on the denim of her jeans subconsciously until JYP-nim touched the back of the thight startling her.

 

"Stop with it, you're making me nervous" Even when saying that his face didn't change a bit, Haneun sighed but she still feeling uneasy "Go look for Seunghoon and come back, there's only one CEO to come" Haneun let's a silent "okay" out and goes outside.

 

Once she is, she just sinks to her knees beside the door, don't minding looking for Seunghoon just yet. She composes herself and goes to the staff room looking for Seunghoon only to find him talking to Sejin in one of the couches. She just throws herself out to Seunghoon and let's out a sigh, melting into his embrace once he hugs her.

 

"Why are you nervous? Haven't you been JJP manager for like, 6 years already?" Haneun let out a noise muffled by Seunghoon shirt, so Sejin keps talking "But it's just plain creepy along with what happened in the morning"

 

Oh, that indeed, was pretty creepy. Since they are managers to famous people they also have to establish some rules to protect their own privacy. Even when Haneun was just Jaebum and Jinyoung manager back in JJ Project, and she just became permanent staff after that, now that they had made a comeback, JYP-nim said she was still their manager.

 

So, when she returned as a manager they gave her a new phone number to use along with her older and personal one to put up in her information chart. Since all their phones were equipped with a two-chip system so the fans wouldn't suspect when they used a different number or phone. But that morning the manager line received a text with a list of rumors along with blurred pics of said rumors. She texted their chat group confirming that almost all the manager had gotten the text along with the CEO of each company implicated.

 

JYP called her, Seunghoon along with TWICE, DAY6, 2PM and STRAY KIDS managers to set up a meeting with the CEOs. Almost all their groups were on tour or on their free day so it wasn't much of a hazzle to gather all of the managers.

 

Haneun let out a tired sigh once they were heading back to the meeting room, Seunghoon was hugging her from the side, almost dragging her to the meeting room.

 

"Jaggi" Seunghoon called her before going inside, Sejin waiting alongside the door "Don't get nervous, you got this, it isn't anything big, you'll see" He always knew how to comfort her in this kind of situations. They went inside only to find that Pledis had already arrive. Seunghoon and Haneun took place behind JYP. The whole talking was making her dizzy. But once the whole diplomacy was over, there were only left the big three and BigHit and Starship.

 

"We all know this rumors aren't just rumors" Jinyoung started talking, outing the photos on the table "This person gave us the power to destroy each other but I don't think this is the topic in hand. What we have to discuss here is, what are we gonna do?" Jinyoung took a look to everyone in the room. There was Sooman who clearly didn't want to do anything about it, Yangsuk who just plainly established he would pay to shut those down, but Bang and Starship actually were considering just let those go.

 

The get-together ended with then agreeing to have another get-together a month later to inform how the situations was took care of. Haneun and Seunghoon were in JYP office talking about what they were going to do, agreeing on paying to shut everything down. But they should talk to the idols about it. The list of rumors was not long but meaningful.

The GOT7/JJP rumors were, in matter of fact, heavy ones.

 

4\. _Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung have been in a relationship since their trainee days_. Even in the blur of the photo, Haneun could recognize her dongsaengs. It was a photo of their JJP days where they were kissing and a most recent one during 7for7 era where they were making out in a alley.

 

6\. _Jackson Wang is in a relationship with another idol, believed to be a boy as well_. Haneun could see Jackson holding another person face in his hands, looking lovingly into the other eyes. Then she stared longer only to realize the other was Mark.

 

10\. _GOT7's Bambam has been seen in gay underground bars_. She knew it was Bamban as soon as she saw the photo, even with the blurred face. He was sitting in another boys lap, making out. She didn't recognize the other person. Haneun took down the tablet, staring at the boys in front of her. Seunghoon was sitting next to her.

 

"Guys, I know I'm not your manager, but I appreciate that we have some trust in each other"

 

"We do noona" Youngjae was the first to talk. She really appreciated the boy, he was no trouble.

 

"What Haneun is trying to say, is, that we need some explanation" Seunghoon took the tablet away and passed it to the boys. Their faces were total poems and allí of them tried to explain themselves just to be shutted down by Seunghoon

 

"Guys, we don't need explanations of that kind, okay? As Haneun said, we just need to reassure you that you can count on us for whatever comes in your way, JYP-nim already knows" Haneun stared at Jaebum and Jinyoung.

 

She wouldn't voice it, but she felt kind of betrayed by them. When JJ Project debuted, Haneun was 20 and the boys were 18, they got along very well and even considered them friends. They kept in touch through KKT about their lifes and they knew about she and Seunghoon. But then again, their matter was more to handle, but again, they were friends she wouldn't judge them. As if he could feel it Jinyoung looked at her and tried to reach her hand, but she and Seunghoon got up.

 

"This is everything, Bambam and Jackson please come to the staff room tomorrow we need to talk more" Haneun headed outside, leaving Seunghoon talk to the boys more, she headed to the dorms. Once she reached the dorms she and Seunghoon lived she threw herself to the bed, then her phone lighted up with a kakaotalk notification.

 

_"Noona. No, Haneun-ah I know this is not the way you wanted to know about us. But we were afraid to lose one of our only friends outside the group. We can meet up later in the usual cafe with Seunghoon hyung too"_

 

Jinyoung has been always the type to solve things diplomatically, she took a nap and got up to go to the cafe. Once she reached it, Jaebum and Jin young were already in the private lounge along with Seunghoon.

 

"I think it's time for you guys to know how we got together" Jaebum took a deep breath before talking.


	2. I don't (wanna) know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum want to ask sometimes but he doesn't want to know if Jinyoung doesn't actually love him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's JJP history, the next may be Markson and at the end I will be adding more and more history to connect the stories between them.

_I opened my everything towards you_  
_My eyes and the place that’s deep within my heart_  
_Inside this closed-off world that wouldn’t even have a small crack_  
_This is the place open only for you_

When Jaebum met Jinyoung they got along well almost instantly, people may think they'll be rivals but the truth was they were best friends. It was a year before their debut that Jaebum realized his feelings were no longer brotherly towards Jinyoung.

They were teenagers after all, and Jinyoung had curves in the right places to hold onto. So, Jaebum started working out to dissipate all his raging hormones to avoid the boners that always poped up when he saw Jinyoung running around their dorm with just boxers and a oversized shirt he probably stole from Jaebum.

One fine night when he returned from the gym, was greeted with the sight of Jinyoung hugging a pillow in the couch, his legs showing up and his face peacefully sleeping. They recently dyed Jinyoung black hair to a light brown to test how they'll look in different colors of hair. Jaebum reached to pet Jinyoung, his fingers moving his hair, finding their way to Jinyoung face. He realized then that Jinyoung was awake, staring at him in a way that was nothing more than loving. Jaebum felt like a kid again, nervous and dizzy under that look.

Then Jaebum leaned down and kissed Jinyoung in the lips, he was tired and Jinyoung was still half asleep so the kiss was lazy and sweet. He got up and carried Jinyoung to his room, he changed to his pajamas and throwed himself to the bed, hugging Jinyoung while the younger hugged him with arms and legs.

They never talked about it. But just as their friendship started to blur the lines into something more they started to get more serious about it.

They met Haneun two months later, becoming friends in less than a month. So it was more than logic that she would trust them, and that showed when she introduced her boyfriend to them, it may haven't been much of a issue for normal people, but managers also had a rule that prohibited them from dating the first year of their idol debut to ensure their focus was solely on the success of the idol. But she trusted them enough to reveal that part of her.

And Jaebum felt guilty. Not just because he couldn't reciprocate the same honesty but because he could never be that open about Jinyoung. But was there something to be honest about? They haven't put a name in the nights they spent together sharing a bed or in the good morning kisses he revieces while making breakfast. He was too afraid to ask if he was honest. Afraid that he may break the bubble and Jinyoung would plainly turn his love down.

But one night, when they were hugging each other, the night before their debut Jinyoung broke the silence with quiet sobs.

"Jinyoung-ah are you okay?" It was a dumb question but Jaebum didn't know what to do

"I am... its just" Jinyoung could barely talk while sobbing trying to calm himself "I'm very happy and thankful for this moments, I don't want to lose you if I do something wrong, if a I say so something wrong"

"You won't lose me jirongie" Jaebum cleaned the tears from the younger cheeks "Because I treasure you with the same care"

That night before their debut night, they confessed their feelings and started the journey of their lifes. It was funny how Jaebum always stared right to Jinyoung in stage every time they performed Hooked in any rehearsal of the family concert.

But they never got to actually perform it as JYP told them they wouldn't release any other album. They were sad. Jinyoung cried in Jaebum arms for hours and Jaebum wasn't any better than him at that point, he was feeling useless am since he couldn't fulfil their expectations.

Jaebum and Jinyoung went back to the trainee schedule. Jinyoung didn't saw Haneun for the first month, but when he did he couldn't contain himself and cried in her arms for hours. They weren't the only ones affected, Haneun had hopes on them as well and not being successful as idols put in jeopardy her work. Thankfully Haneun stayed as permanent staff in the company.

They trained for two more years before they actually got to be in a new group. GOT7. Jinyoung felt the pressure to actually be successful this time, the group manager he recognized as Haneun boyfriend, Seunghoon.

The relationship they held with the other members was friendly and suddenly they became a family, even for the fans, Jin young as the mother and Jaebum, as a leader, the father.

His relationship with Jaebum wasn't perfect. He would lie if he said that. But everything started when Markson had a big and ugly fight where Mark drifted to Jaebum and Jackson to Jinyoung. It wasn't much at first, but they started to spend less time together and it exploded in their hands when Jinyoung had a breakdown and shouted at Jaebum. That night went in Jaebum calling Jinyoung's name while praising him and telling him how much he loved him. It was after that night that Jinyoung changed his stage name from Junior to Jinyoung.

It was a sunny day of January when they were notified they'll be having a comeback as JJ Project. Jinyoung cried a lot that time, thanking the CEO, and they fervently asked to have Haneun as their manager.

The album was really personal, Jaebum composed the song Coming Home thinking about Jinyoung. Their promotions went smoothly as there were only the two of them and it felt right. But they missed the guys so having a comeback with the seven of them was great.

 

...

 

Jaebum put down his coffee as he finished talking about how they got together. He could see Jinyoung looking hopefully at Haneun, Jinyoung was always careful about his friendships. Haneun smiled to then and looked at Jaebum.

"Jinyoung, Jaebum thanks for your honesty" She ate a little of her muffin and leaned in Seunghoon shoulder "This kind of situation is kind of risky, since we don't know how companies would act to handle their own scandals"

"So be prepared for everything guys" Seunghoon pated Jaebum shoulder. He stared at Jinyoung, the boy looked worried, but still had that glow of love even after six years of relationship.

They arrived at 7pm to their apartment, Mark was watching TV while Yugyeom was cooking something in the kitchen. Jinyoung went to their shared room to take a nap while Jaebum and Yugyeom made dinner. Mark then crashed into the bed with Jinyoung, he pated his back and then Mark asked

"Are they mad? I mean, the managers" Mark looked really worried and he wondered why, since he wasn't involved in the rumors

"No, just... Disappointed I guess, they want us to trust them more" Jinyoung could actually see Mark worry through his eyes "Are you worried about Jackson?"

"I'm worried about us more" Mark rolled around the bed "I... I'm the one in the photos with him"

Now that was new. Jinyoung knew the used to date back in 2015 but he thought they called quits after the big fight. Aparently no.

"It isn't like we wanted to keep it secret, we just agreed to not tell anyone until we got serious, but we forgot about it" Mark let out a sigh "I'm worried since he's now successful I don't want to take that away from him" Mark looked like he was about to cry so Jinyoung hugged him, then Jaebum entered the room stared at them for a second then hugged them, Yugyeom coming after Jaebum took too many to come back. They were a pile of hugs and broke I laughs short after, coming downstairs to have dinner.

Jinyoung still felt a little lonely because Bambam, Youngjae and recently Jackson moved out of the dorm but he was happy for them to have their own space and Jaebum was happy to have Nora back along with Kunta and Odd. He wondered if they should move out together but hr didn't want to leave Yugyeom and Mark alone.

They were in their room hugging each other while the cats were at the edge of the bed already sleeping and then Jinyoung felt happy that he didn't hold back the night before their JJP debut. Because if he hadn't open his heart to Jaebum he wouldn't be this happy now.


	3. I want (you) to find me (and save me)

_They never know_   
_Only we can feel the world that is perfectly different_   
_They never know_   
_How we became so close_

  
Jackson would be lying if he say that his life was a piece of cake just because he is an idol. In fact that made everything more difficult and hard for him, even more because he was a Korean idol and he wasn't even Korean. The cultural sock he experienced was kind of soft because Hong Kong wasn't so different from Korea, but the discrimination he felt was another issue. He wouldnt say that people were rude but... They weren't nice either. Even when the company staff and idols were actually nice to him, everyone else seemed to ignore his existence when they realized that he wasn't Korean.

He met Mark and Jinyoung short after becoming a trainee and he thanked all the gods for Mark presence in his life. Sure Mark didn't know Korean well but he speak English and Chinese and that was everything Jackson needed to befriend him. Not that those were the only attributes he has seen in Mark, the elder was nice and pretty easy to be around, when everyone else expected Jackson to be quirky and funny, Mark expected him to be himself.

He and Mark started to get along pretty well and that showed once they debuted, being the most close in the group after the JJP duet. Even when Jackson seemed to notice that they were close the seemed distant at the same time, like there was a distance they kept for the sake of the group, but once they hugged in or off stage they looked like they belonged together.

It was a rainy day in the dorm when Jackson confesed to Mark. Mark literally couldn't hold back and jumped into his arms. They knew since they were trainess that their tastes were far from appropriate for a teenage idol, but they trusted each other in that. That was how they started dating.

Mark told Jinyoung that he was dating Jackson the third month of their relationship, he trusted him the most after Jaebum but he knew that Jinyoung would understand more. He congratulated him and they talked for hours about it. That night the JJ duo confessed to the group that they have been in a relationship for 3 years already.

But everything has to come to an end and the end Jackson and Mark had was messy and hurtful for the group. It was during their promotions for Departure when everything collapsed. Jackson felt like he was more an intruder into Mark life since the older passed more time with Jaebum than him, so he drifted towards Jinyoung.

"What are you doing? Every time we have free time you go and leave me for Jinyoung" Mark was standing at the door frame looking at Jackson with angry eyes. It was their first fight. And the last.

"I didn't know I existed anymoreto you, you pass more time with your beloved Jaebum" Jackson was tired of pretending not to care when he cared a lot about it.

"Is this about that? We are friends, that's what friends do" Mark was pissed at Jackson childish attitude, but deep down he knew Jackson was right.

Jackson got so angry he actually throwed his phone to Mark in his anger. Mark didn't move an inch as the phone broke aganist the walk behind him, knowing that showing weakness to Jackson wasn't gonna help. Jackson leaved the apartment with Jinyoung and Jaebum consoled Mark the whole night after that.

But as time passed they realized they were breaking a relationship that wasn't theirs and leave the pity to themselves. Mark changed rooms with Jaebum and now he stayed with Youngjae with the excuse to take care of Coco.

They didn't talk, they stayed distant but remained friends. But if they thought they weren't meant to be, the destiny proved them wrong once they started to blur the lines in their relationship one more time. Mark felt exposed again. Exposed to be hurt one more time by the person he loved. But it was Jackson turn to do things right and they agreed to not tell anyone they were dating again so if they spilt off no one would be dragged into their mess. And Mark agreed.

They didn't actually mean to keep their relationship secret for long but they forgot about it and just got so immersed in their own world that they just forgot.

But the bubble broke one night when Jackson told them that he was moving out of the dorm. It wasn't even a month after Youngjae and Bambam. But Mark understood, so he helped Jackson to move out.

"Mark" Jackson put down the last box in their shared bed in the dorm "Aren't you gonna miss me?" Jackson voice sounded broke and hollow.

"What are you talking about?" Mark got up and reached for Jackson face to cup it in his hands, Jackson was tearing a little and looked really sad.

"It's just that you seem so unfazed by me moving out, not being able too see each other anytime we have" Jackson burried his face in Mark's chest, inhaling deeply as he began to cry, but Mark took his face on his hands so Jackson look at him in the eyes.

"Of course I'm sad that you are moving" Mark looked like he was going to cry too, but kept talking "I will miss you more than everything gaga" Mark suddenly started to talk in Chinese to Jackson, telling him how much he loved him and his company, but everything they did was for his career and he shouldn't doubt it.

...

Mark knocked at Jackson apartment door, he waited until a very sleepy Jackson showed up. It was their last free day before the Eyes on You promotions started but he wanted to see Jackson. He asked Haneun and Seunghoon to drive him to Jackson's place but when he saw Haneun still asleep un the passenger seat and Seunghoon still in pajamas driving him at 3 am he felt a little guilty.

Jackson was still in pajamas and sleepy so when Mark came inside the apartment they just went to the principal room and slept until 12pm. When Mark opened his eyes he stared at Jackson sleeping figure in the light of the day. He wondered what would he be if it wasn't for him, where would he be if it wasn't for Jackson.

Mark used to have panic attacks whenever they were going on a variety show, he was nervous he would fuck it up. But Jackson was always there for him never leaving him alone to his thoughts. And even Jackson has problems about how everyone expected him to be always funny and always happy. But Mark never expected Jackson to be a comic relief and when Jackson was feeling down Mark would always be there to remind him that it wasn't his fault and that was just a human trait.

With the whole idol list issue, Mark felt uneasy. He didn't like when he couldn't control the situation and that fed up his anxiety. He didn't want to be a stone in Jackson's way to success. He wanted to be someone who could walk along with him.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" Jackson was standing in his elbow to take a look at Mark better "Is this about the rumors list? I already told you that I don't care about that"

"But you should gaga" Mark stared right into Jackson's eyes, trying hard not to cry.

"I won't because even if the whole world knows that we are dating and they turn on us, I would still choose you over anything" Jackson caressed Mark's face, and leaned an arm to reach the bed table "I thought a lot about it this weeks but... We may be young and all that, we may not have those whole 6 years like Jaebum and Jinyoung but... I want to spend the rest with you" and that, ladies and gentlemen was Jackson Wang in all his glory, proposing in middle of a pillow talk. But Mark couldn't care less, when Jackson opened the box Mark threw himself at him and kissed his face all over.

Even in the double date the JJ duo invited them, Mark couldn't hold back to look at the ring.

"You're gonna lost it if you keep looking at it so much" Jinyoung said while looking at the menu, Jackson and Jaebum were ordering their drinks leaving them to choose their snacks

"You're just jealous I got engaged before you" Mark smirked but Jinyoung just huffed pulling out a string out of his shirt, Mark has seen that necklace already, the 7for7 era one. But along with it it was a small and light silver ring "Are you kidding me?"

"We have been "engaged" for two years already, Mark" Jinyoung looked amused at Mark annoying look "We just wanted to wait till... The end you know, it has to come sometime" Mark didn't want to think about it. The end of GOT7... He just couldn't even imagine his life without them. "But we plan to do so even if we are still GOT7, when our fans are mature enough to understand the meaning of expending your life with someone"

"I..." Jackson phone rang in the table, cutting him off, he picked up without looking at the number "Hello?"

"Hyung I need help I may have done something stupid"

"Bambam?" Jinyoung got suddenly interested in whatever conversation Mark was having.

"Mark hyung? Isn't this Jackson phone?"

"He's ordering drinks, but we will go to your house if you need something"

"Okay, thanks hyung" The four of them just took off after Jaebum and Jackson returned to the table to Bambam's house. Something was off in his voice when he called and Mark was worried.


	4. Do you remember (me), do you remember then?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom forgets something he shouldn't have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags updated!  
> Here ends GOT7 major appearance, the next chapters would be focused on other rumors, such as EXO ones or the BTS ones. Everyone would still be appearing in the future and having a major role in the plot, but their stories behind the rumors are done.

_Everything is wet because of the rain  
Ignore everyone’s stares_

 

Bambam met Jackson when they were trainees, they were pretty good friends and along with Mark formed the AmeriThaiKong trio. But he could sense that the relationship Mark and Jackson had was a little bit more than just friendship. One of their shared nights in the trainee dorms, they had a more deep talk.

 

 

"You know Jackson... Things aren't like in Thailand" Bambam was playing with the hem of his shirt out of nervousness, but kept talking "I... I don't think I'll fit the mold here you know. Everyone seems so correct and so well behaved that I'm afraid I'll fuck so etching but by spilling something I shouldn't have"

 

 

"Then this wasn't for you" Jackson sometimes was plain direct, but gentle. Either way that didn't make his words any softer "I'm just saying that if this is not something that makes you happy in your own skin, then this isn't for you, you shouldn't risk anything that makes you be you for something as mundane as this is"

 

 

"But this is what I want to do you know" Bambam felt like his heart was being strangled "I want to make my family proud of me, to make them happy and that my mom doesn't have to go through any nuisance again"

 

 

"But you're neglecting something that is yours in order to please somebody else" And Jackson would know. Dropping fencing when he was at the top to become and idol was a blow for his family "But if pursuing this is what makes you happy, then I don't see anything bad in it, just keep in mind that this should be for you, you're the one that's going to live down the consequences of it" Jackson patted Bambam's shoulder and they just went to sleep.

 

 

Bambam hid everything about his tastes on their debut, even when he was an open person, and a fashionista, everyone seemed to take that as a joke so he didn't correct them, he just hid everything about his real self. But everything changed once he found himself falling for the maknae of the group. Yugyeom wasn't something wow to him at first, but he found himself enjoying the time they'd spent together, craving for more. But soon enough he found himself in a dilemma again.

 

 

"This is the worst" Bambam was laying down in Mark bed, when the other two were chilling in Jackson's bed "The JJ Duo have been in a relationship since their trainee days and Markson is real"

 

"Well we all have almost the same orientations except maybe for Yugyeom and Youngjae" Jackson was laughing at him for sure.

 

 

"I heard Yugyeom does like boys but like, feminine ones" Mark spilled some information he shouldn't have.

 

 

Feminine boys uh? Those were Yugyeom tastes. That's why he was always shy around some idols like Baekhyun and Heechul.

 

“But we don’t know for sure” Jackson quickly added “I mean that could be, but he doesn’t look like he’s interested in anything or anyone at the moment, to be honest”

 

But it was too late, the thought had already installed in his mind, suddenly Bambam had a change into a more feminine figure, not caring for abs and going for an androgynous look instead, which came along with the “Bad boy, good boy” presentation he had. They arrived home along with B.A.P and Monsta X because BtoB already had to attend to the SM party so when everyone crashed into GOT7 little dorm, they all were a little crowed, Bambam decided to keep his stage clothes but felt suddenly uncomfortable and decided to go upstairs to change. He stretched his arms a little, but suddenly felt a pair of arms in his ribs, startling him.

 

“Are you already changing clothes?” Yugyeom voice was muffled by the fabric of the sweater, smelling the slightly girly perfume Bambam put on early

 

“Yeah, it’s not good be in this when I’m feeling a little tipsy already” Bambam kind of melted into the hug, it was the first time Yugyeom hugged him like that, so possessive and loving, putting his hands on top of Yugyeom’s.

 

“You look great in these” Yugyeom hands slowed down a bit, to his stomach, and even when he flinched a bit when Yugyeom’s cold hands touched his piercing, he didn’t back away ”You always look great”

 

“That doesn’t sound too heterosexual” Bambam tried to make a joke but then, Yugyeom turned him to look him in the eye and smirked a bit, with all the serious face he had. Then Bambam noticed he was really drunk

 

“Maybe I’m not really heterosexual” Yugyeom leaned in to kiss him but put too much weight in it and they fell to the bed.

 

When Bambam chuckled and tried to laugh it off Yugyeom was already kissing him, moving his hands in his sides, making him feel tickles but in other was he hadn’t experienced. Yugyeom moved to his neck keeping kissing him and moving his hands in his body and he started to feel even dizzier. _What was this? Yugyeom really liked him?_ But he didn’t have the time to ask more when he heard a snore in his ear. Yugyeom fucking fell asleep on top of him. He threw the younger aside and changed clothes, going to sleep on Yugyeom’s bed since his was occupied.

 

The next week, Yugyeom acted all normal with him, which have been great except for the fact that he wanted to feel his touch again, when Bambam asked him if he remembered something for the night, he simple answered:

 

“Hum, I don’t know, I remember going to bed but I don’t remember well how I ended up in your bed”

 

Bambam felt really stupid for thinking Yugyeom would remember, or even do something like that in his full mind. He was meeting up in the café with Minghao to talk about how were their respective groups.

 

So when Yugyeom and Youngjae passed through the door he hid himself to not be noticed. The both of them said they were going to stay at home to play Overwatch with Jungkook. Maybe they were out just for a drink; he did recognize them even with all the costuming they had on them. But then, something clicked in he hadn’t noticed. They were holding hands, looking all giggly and happy, and when they were out of the café, Yugyeom opened the door for Youngjae, taking his hand again and putting it in the pockets of his hoodie.

 

“Bams, you look pale, what happened?” Minghao sat across from him and Bambam just shrugged, like it was nothing.

 

But it became a whole lot, when every damn time he went into the room he shared with Yugyeom, Youngjae was there, if not, there was something that was Youngjae’s in there or Yugyeom spending the night in 2Jae room. Yugyeom and Youngjae said that they weren’t anything else more than friends, but no one seemed to believe them.

 

When Mingyu and Minghao suggested going into a club, Bambam was all in already, he wanted to forget everything that was going on in the dorm. They went in with Jungkook who was the one taking care of them and calling a cab if necessary. Yugyeom and Youngjae tagged along even when it was supposed to be a 97 line night, but everyone seemed okay with him so one argued. Once they were in the club, Bambam went directly to the bar, sinking in three drinks in less than ten minutes.

 

“Don’t you think you’re going too fast?” A guy, tall and slender, whose orange looked like flames talked to him in the bar, he didn’t recognized at first, until he took a closer look at him recognized Sehun. He looked at him and then to the dance floor, where Yugyeom and Youngjae were dancing like a slow motion song even when the song was meant to be a quick one, in their own world “Trying to forget someone?”

 

“You can say that” Bambam didn’t think anything through at that point. Sehun lead him to the dance floor where they danced their hearts out, he seemed to be hurt by something too because the way he grabbed Bambam waist and hips screamed hurt. Before he knew he was making out with him in a reserved booth the EXO members apparently had.

 

That repeated for nights every time they had the chance, but they will only make out angrily and when the anger wear out they’ll just split ways. But one time, Sehun suggested going to his apartment, he and Junmyeon had moved out of the EXO dorm for a short time since a lot of threats letters arrived to the dorm. When they arrived, Bambam sent out a message to Jinyoung telling him he was with Sehun and won’t be coming back to the dorm that night. They sat on the couches and Bambam then noticed the grim look in Sehun face when looking to the corridor

 

“This isn’t about us right?” Bambam didn’t know what took over him, but he began to realize many things “This isn’t just about us releasing our anger through right? This about out unrequited feelings for someone else” Bambam sat on Sehun lap and caressed his face “This isn’t about us, right?” He felt like crying and he could feel Sehun feeling uneasy for the first time everything started. But he nodded and hid his face in the space of Bambam neck and shoulder, and the he started crying pouring all his concerns all over him, as well Bambam did.

 

He started visiting the apartment frequently on his free time, Sehun giving him an extra key so when Junmyeon or he weren’t at home he could just let in and wait for him on his room. They stopped the whole fooling around thing for good and just sat to talk, eating ramen or play games. Sometimes Junmyeon would bring takeout without no one knowing and the thereof them would watch movies. He stopped feeling like an intruder and suddenly developed a good friendship with them.

 

“You leave us now?” Yugyeom couldn’t believe it. Bambam had been basically living in the extra apartment the EXO member had, and suddenly decided to move out.

 

“I’m not leaving anyone, just moving out for the sake of my babies” Bambam was a little angry at the sudden display of anger from Yugyeom but remained calm “You can pass more time with Youngjae now”

 

“We broke up two weeks ago, thing that you would have know if you asked me how am I” Yugyeom got up to confront him but Bambam was having none of it.

 

“In the first place you didn’t even tell me you guys were dating, how was I supposed to know?” Bambam just was done with it; he picked up the box and stormed off the dorm.

 

Bambam didn’t saw any of the members in the next week until Jackson visited him, talking about moving out as well. Jackson didn’t touch the Yugyeom topic yet, and he was thankful.

 

…

 

When the photos were reveled to them, Yugyeom stopped talking to him, stopped visiting him altogether. But the next day, he was at his doorstep, looking like he run a marathon, Bambam tried to ask but he just straight out pushed him inside, falling both of them to the floor.

 

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT?” Yugyeom looked now angry, but more than that he was crying, the tears fell into Bambam face “WHY DID YOU KISS SOMEONE ELSE?” Bambam was confused, but pushed Yugyeom off him

 

“AND YOU’RE ONE TO TELL ME ANYTHING? YOU HAD A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOUNGJAE FOR MONTHS AND DIDN’T TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT IT” Bambam was now on top of him, angry and ready to scream everything out “YOU DON’T EVEN REMEMBER KISSING THE AIR OUT OF ME. You don’t have any right to tell me anything when you were all happy with someone else while I drowned in my feelings” Bambam was sitting on Yugyeom, hitting his chest without any force.

 

“I remember the kiss” Yugyeom finally said “But I didn’t want to make anything weird between us, so I drifted to Youngjae naturally” Yugyeom sat up, with Bambam still on his lap “And when I realized I didn’t feel the same we broke up”

 

“Why are you telling me this now?” Bambam got up “I… I don’t want to hear it now” He took Yugyeom hands making him stand and pushed him towards the open door “I don’t want to hear anything from you now” Bambam closed the door in his face and sank to his knees, he dialed Jackson number and when Mark picked up, he couldn’t keep his voice calm, broking in the edges.

 

Then he sent Sehun a message:

 

_“Let’s meet up at my place tonight. Bring Junmyeon if he wants”_

A reply came short after, but he was already crying his heart out to Jinyoung so he didn’t saw the message on display:

 

_“He came back. I can’t leave Junmyeon side now”_


	5. Give me your sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! This is going down, who would yugyeom chose? Who does he love? What choice did jjp and markson take?

Jinyoung caressed Bambam’s back while the younger was calming down a little from all the crying. They arrived as soon as possible and Bambam threw himself to Jinyoung as soon as the older passed the door. Mark was making some food with Jaebum in the kitchen while Jackson and him where trying to calm down the boy in his arms. Bambam told them all about his escapades to the EXO dorm and what happened before with Sehun and him that was what lead his rumor, the one he was kissing in the picture was the older boy.

  
Jinyoung was trying to process the whole information in, he knew Youngjae and Yugyeom dated for like two months before Youngjae moved out and they broke up, he knew because Youngjae asked for his advice. But he also knew that Youngjae and Yugyeom were never in love, at least not with each other. All that new information had him dizzy, he wanted to go to Yugyeom too, because he was the younger, he obviously needed someone to talk to, but his priority now was Bambam.

  
…

  
It was hot and messy. The clothes against his body ached and he wanted them off, but maybe that wasn’t the moment, but the moment Youngjae’s hands went inside the shirt to his torso, Yugyeom couldn’t help but squeeze the older ass while kissing his neck. They have never gone any further when they were still dating, he barely wondered if they were going to go all the way now.

  
He arrived at the older apartment and just hugged him, the stay like that for over an hour before falling into older habits, touching each other and kissing, innocent at first, but Yugyeom’s feelings were intense so the kiss quickly heated up and the started to explore each other bodies. He had Youngjae pinned against the bed kissing him not giving the older a chance to talk or to anything other than moans to get out of his mouth.

Yugyeom hands made its way to Youngjae’s thighs slowly lifting them up to remove the pajama pants he had on while they were still kissing. Yugyeom’s mind was flashing red, all his emotions were ten times harder and the lust of the moment didn’t help to think straight. But then it happened.

  
“Ah- Hoseok” Youngjae’s moaning voice made both of them snap out of their trance. Youngjae looked at him terrified and he could see himself in the older eyes, with the same expression. Yugyeom sat on the bed and Youngjae imitated his action, fixing his pants and panting a bit from the heat of the kiss. “Yugyeomie I-”

  
“No, hyung” Yugyeom threw himself beside Youngjae, burying his face in the pillow “You don’t need to say anything” Yugyeom felt the weight of Youngjae shift as the older hugged him

  
“I’m sorry” Youngjae voice was calm and soothing, but the sad undertone had Yugyeom feeling worse “I’m sorry I never got over him”

  
“You deserve better than him” Yugyeom turned his head to face Youngjae, the older was in the verge of tears, and against everything his mind was formulating; against his love for someone else, he kissed Youngjae in the sweetest way possible, loving and caring. And Youngjae melted into the touch, even when it hurt.

  
Because he knew Yugyeom didn’t love him the same way Youngjae did.

  
…

  
Bambam woke up between Jinyoung and Jackson’s arms in him; he tried to get up as quietly as possible. He took his phone reading Sehun’s last message and a shit ton of messages from Minghao.

  
To: Sehunnie  
Don’t worry, it’s all okay now. Please keep me updated about you-know-who  
Stay at hyung side as long as you can.  
10:01am

From: Minha8  
Where are you Bams?  
1:20am  
Bams?  
2:00am  
Mingyu has been blowing up my phone  
2:15am  
Yugyeom has been drinking with him and Kook  
2:17am  
He went to Youngjae’s apartment to spend the night; he called Mingyu when he arrived  
3:55am

  
To: Mingha8  
I was at home, my phone died and the hyungs stayed over. Glad Yugyeom made it.  
10:14am

  
Bambam would be lying if he said that it hurt him that Yugyeom spend the night with Youngjae, but he had to stop being petty and thinking like Yugyeom was his. Youngjae and Yugyeom were best friends too; it was obvious that Yugyeom would be with him.

  
He had breakfast with the hyungs before they headed to the dorm and Jackson’s house. Bambam threw himself to the sofa, trying to focus on what was he going to do. The managers called everyone telling them that they had control over what they decide to do with the rumors, if to be out or just deny them. It was a great opportunity to just out and be free to whatever people would think of him, but Sehun on the other hand preferred to keep his orientation quiet and to himself. So he just toyed with the idea, and how great it could have been if he could just be like his hyungs, who had someone to support them and weren’t afraid of anything.

  
…

  
Yugyeom woke up to Youngjae sleep face and Coco in their feet, sheets tangled and his arms around the older. He snuggled closer to Youngjae and smelled his natural scent. Youngjae had always smelled like home to him, he kept the older closer, he didn’t want to go, but Youngjae’s brother was home and he could hear him making breakfast downstairs.

  
Yugyeom seemed to be drowning in feelings. In one side he had Bambam, his “teenage sweetheart” for whom he had feelings since their debut and was really easy to be around, but the love he had never actually changed so he doesn’t know if it is love. On the other side, Youngjae had always been his friend but as closer they started to get the more Yugyeom seemed to love him. The more Youngjae seemed to be in his life, the more he seemed to not get tired of his laugh and the more he seemed to always want to be there for him, the more he-

  
“I love you” Yugyeom said to the void “You deserve something better than me or him” But Youngjae was very much awake during all Yugyeom’s breakdown, he started sniffing, and the loud cries let his lips, while Yugyeom was kissing his face.

  
“Y-you” Youngjae sat up in the bed “need to get your thoughts together” He stood up from bed and looked over at Yugyeom “I will respect your decision, but please, be quick; my heart won’t take any more” Youngjae made his way to the bathroom and Yugyeom was left there, to think about all the things that had been on his mind.


End file.
